Defectos perfectos
by Postaqespau
Summary: Viñetas/Parejas varias. ¿Que es un defecto? sino una virtud.Una virtud que nos condiciona el camino hacia la perfección. La perfección desde el punto de vista de aquellos quienes nos aman. 1: Dramione


Seguramente estoy alcoholizada o drogada, no puedo creerlo... estoy escribiendo un fic, aún no se si dejarlo como one-shoot o seguirlo como viñetas de distintas parejas.

Aunque ni siquiera se si lo voy a subir jajaja

Si lo encuentra en la Web, le ruego señor/a lector/a no sea un crítico muy duro es la primera vez que escribo: P

* * *

Unas aclaraciones, este vendría a ser el último curso de ambos, es un AU donde "_Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo_" no ha tenido lugar nunca.

* * *

**Disclaimers: Todo lo que reconozcas de estas viñetas/ One shoot no es mío, todo pertenece a una millonaria británica llamada J.K. Rowling.**

Defectos Perfectos

"_No tengo fe en la perfección humana. El hombre es ahora más activo, no más feliz, ni más inteligente, de lo que lo fuera hace 6000 años." _– Edgar Allan Poe

La magia imponía su presencia en cada desierto pasillo del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, siendo las 2 de la madrugada de un lunes era lógico que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieran ya en los brazos de Morfeo.

A pesar del toque de queda había dos estudiantes fuera de sus camas, ambos habían acudido al punto de reunión gracias a la llamada de un extraño galeón mensajero, uno de ellos con la intención de responder por última vez a su llamado.

Se encontraba en una de las aulas abandonadas del tercer piso y estaban demasiado enfrascados en su propia discusión como para notar como una tercera presencia ingresaba en el salón.

-Púdrete Malfoy- grito una furiosa Hermione intentando zafarse del agarre que ejercía el chico en su antebrazo.

-No, primero tienes que escucharme – Dijo Draco Malfoy tranquilamente, sin amedrentarse por el enojo de

- ¿Escucharte? ¿Por que demonios habría de hacer eso? - chilló exasperada librándose por fin -¿Acaso tu me escuchaste a mi cuando te dije claramente que no te metieras con mis amigos?

- Fue un accidente... además Potter te estaba tratando mal y yo no puedo permitir eso- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- No me uses como excusa, no lo hiciste por mí, obviamente lo hiciste por el estúpido Quidditch- siguió gritándole mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejilla - Tienes suerte que Harry este bien, podrías haberlo matado- De pronto el tono de su voz se volvió mas amargo que antes- Vine solo para decirte que no quiero que nos veamos más, voy a deshacerme de ese maldito Galeón en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, me equivoque contigo, no eres mas que un gilipollas, malvado y engreído.

En ese instante algo se rompió adentro de Draco Malfoy, el podría hacer oídos sordos a los insultos de todo el mundo mágico, mientras tuviera a Hermione a su lado. En el instante en que se enamoró de ella solo tuvo dos opciones: si ella no mostraba interés por él, la dejaría libre y feliz con otro, pero si ella decidía darle una oportunidad, el estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo.

Sin embargo por mucho amor que sintiera por ella, el orgullo de ser un Malfoy seguía en su interior y eligió el peor momento para salir al exterior.

-¿Y que importa si el cara rajada esta en la enfermería? Se va a poner bien ¿o no? –Le espetó- Además, ya me conocías cuando comenzamos a salir, no tiene ningún sentido que saques a relucir mis defectos ahora, Granger- arrastró las silabas de su apellido- ¿O acaso quieres que enumere los tuyos?

Hermione con bronca apretó la varita en el interior de su túnica, cuando un carraspeo los saco a ambos de su burbuja y los obligó a voltear, allí parado en un rincón del aula oculto bajo la sombra de un armario se encontraba Severus Snape.

-Me parece que no son horas de discutir sus problemas amorosos - dijo arrastrando las palabras- Granger, 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor y si no sale de mi vista ahora mismo serán 50- Dijo apuntando a la puerta con el dedo- Usted y yo vamos a hablar seriamente señor Malfoy

Rechinando los dientes de rabia Hermione abandono la habitación. Pero se quedo lo suficiente para escuchar a Snape decir:

-Te estas comportando como un estúpido Draco, cuando te des cuenta lo que estas perdiendo te vas a...

Cansada subió de vuelta hasta su dormitorio donde cerro las cortinas y les lanzo el encantamiento Muffliato para luego derrumbarse y sollozar tristemente.

No salió de la habitación en toda la tarde siguiente y a la hora del crepúsculo sintió un calor proveniente de su bolsillo, era el Galeón que tenía grabado un nuevo mensaje: lo siento, el lago.

Hermione se cambio y dirigió a los terrenos del castillo toda prisa Había estado pensando en ello toda la tarde, Draco tenia algo de razón, ella conocía sus defectos y había decidido aceptarlo igual, y un Draco Malfoy que no odiara a Harry , no seria él que la había enamorado.

Al llegar al lago, lo encontró apoyado contra un árbol, lucía triste y desolado, sin detenerse a pensar Hermione corrió y se arrojo contra el besándolo con anhelo.

-Lo siento- le dijo Draco sonriendo

- Tenias razón, yo conocía tus defectos, esos defectos que te hacen ser perfecto para mi- Le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

Un asco, lo se ni siquiera llega a las 1000 palabras

Bueno cualquier insulto que tengan preparado... Dejen un Review


End file.
